Ron's Worst Day Ever
by FabulousJojo
Summary: When Harry brutally fails the Disarming spell, and inflicts whatever spell he did cast onto Ron, the results are quite... odd. Ron becomes completely out of character to say the least. Now I would tell you the rest, but that would spoil everything now, wouldn't it? So, what happened to make this Ron's absolute WORST day ever? Well, read and find out my fellow Potterheads.


"Come _on_, Harry! Just try it. You won't get any better if you don't practice." Ron urged.

"You're starting to sound like Hermione, and I know, but what if it hurts you?" Harry scratched the back of his neck.

"Harry Potter, if you ever plan on defeating You-Know-Who you are going to learn this spell!" Ron put his hands on his hips, staring at Harry fiercely.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now just do the bloody spell."

"Okay."

Harry took a couple of steps away from Ron, who prepared himself for the blast. Ron gave Harry a nod, and then Harry cried out:

"Expelliwelliarmus!"

His wand sputtered at the end, and a sort of discharge came from Harry's wand, the force knocking him backwards completely. The blast of light, however,flied directly at Ron, hitting him squarely in the face. Ron fell backwards, swearing profusely, and Harry was at his side in an instant.

"Oh my god, Ron are you okay?!"

"Peachy." Ron rubbed his eyes, recovering from the initial shock. "What did you even say? Expelliwelliarmus? How do you even mess up that bad?" He laughed, despite the worried look on Harry's face.

"Are you sure you're-"

"Okay? I feel fantastic! Whatever you messed up on turned out to be amazing!" Ron jumped up, a newfound light in his eyes. He felt as though he could do anything, _be _anything! "Where's Hermione?" He asked ecstatically.

"Er... Most likely in the common room, studying."

"How like her! I'll be off, then!" And with that, he skipped out of the classroom that they had sneaked in, and down the corridor.

"What's got into him?" Harry wondered aloud.

Ron felt upbeat, to say the least. Everything around him seemed like new. An amazing new world to explore! _This is better than Felix Felicis!_ He thought, ascending up a staircase.

"Password?" The Fat Lady droned in a monotone voice.

"Wattlebird!" Ron sang. The Fat Lady gave him a wary look, but swung open all the same. His heart aflutter, Ron bounded into the common room with great enthusiasm. Bouncing on his toes, he skimmed the room for Hermione. There she was! Sitting in a dingy old desk, up to her neck in paper. _What could I do to help...?_ Ron thought, the gears in his brain working furiously. _I know!_ A light bulb could be seen atop his head, glimmering brightly. Or at least it would, if such a thing was possible. He took several strides towards Hermione, and greeted her cheerily.

"Hey 'Mione!"

Hermione gave him a contemptuous look and spoke rather uncertainly.

"Hello, Ron."

"How's the work going?"

"Fine." Hermione gave him a once-over. "Are you all right?"

"Spirited! So, hows about you and I go for a walk together?"

Hermione blinked, and turned a faint pink.

"I- I'd love to, but I need to finish all this first."

"Why can't you do it later?"

"Because I'm efficient and do all my work beforehand, unlike you and Harry who leave it to the last minute." She had a good point, Ron figured, but that was no excuse now! It was such a beautiful day, they couldn't just waste this fine air!

"But 'Mioneeeee..." Ron whined.

"You've never called me that before." Hermione mused. "Why now?" Ron thought about it for a minute.

"I don't know. But I feel really good today, so we shouldn't waste the sunshine!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ronald, but I can't right now."

"But- But-" Ron stuttered, his chest starting to heave, a lump rising in his throat._I can't cry! Not now!_ Ron covered his mouth with his hand. "Catch you later." And with that, he dashed madly out of Gryffindor Tower, startling The Fat Lady.

"Watch it, boy!" She snapped, having woken up rather abruptly from a glorious nap. Ron was shaking too much and running too fast to register her comment though. Soon he found himself in a slightly familiar corridor, and ran face first into Harry.

"Ouch! Oh, Ron! What happened to you?" Harry asked, massaging his head where he collided with Ron.

"I- I went to 'Mione, a-and she wouldn't come o-out..."

_'Mione...?_ Harry thought skeptically. "Was she working?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Harry chuckled. "Well that's why, silly. Don't make yourself mental about it."

"I- I can't!" And right before Harry's eyes, Ron broke into tears. He couldn't help it, and started insulting himself for crying in front of his best mate. _Stupid! Stop being so pathetic!_ This only made him sob more, however. Ron was so caught up in between beating himself up and what happened with Hermione that he didn't even realize what was crawling down his face.

"Come on, mate. Cheer up, I bet if we ask Hermione a little later she would be more than happy to do whatever." Harry comforted him.

"Y-you're right... Heh, I'm just being thick."

"You sure are." Harry laughed. Ron lifted his head, and Harry's laugh turned into a loud yell.

"What? What's wrong with my-" Ron touched a hand to his face, and felt something... odd. Something awfully hairy, and creepy-crawly...

"SPIDERS!" Ron screeched, flailing. Harry watched in dismay as his friend swatted at his face, still crying.

"Ron! They're coming _from your eyes!_"

"What? Are you mental? That's bloody impossible!" Ron proceeded to smash his head against the wall, in a vain effort to rid the spiders from his face. They kept falling however, onto the smooth floor, and seemed indifferent to having come from Ron's body.

"What's going on here?!" Professor McGonnagall stormed upon them, looking quite flustered. Her eyes widened when she looked from Ron, to Harry. Ron, Harry, Ron, Harry.

"_Potter!_" Her voice thundered, louder than thunder itself.

"What? I- I have no idea how this happened!"

"Just tell me what happened, from the start. Weasely, come with me to the hospital wing."

"So you blundered up a spell, hit Weasely with it, which put him in an upbeat mood, then he went to Gryffindor Tower to ask Granger something, came running like a madman into you, and started to cry spiders?" McGonnagall repeated.

"Yes, Professor." Harry confirmed, for what seemed like the millionth time.

"And you say that Weasely has a fear of spiders, arachnophobia?"

"Right."

Professor McGonnagall took off her rectangular glasses, and wiped them with a small cloth. Placing them back atop her nose, she surveyed Ron, who was lying in a bed, unconscious.

"Poor lad."

"Well, I think everything should be in order. I gave him a sleeping tonic to ease his nerves, but for the sake of his sanity, I think we should erase any memory of this incident." Madam Pomfrey turned her eyes onto Professor McGonnagal for further guidance. The Professor cleared her throat.

"Yes, that would be best. Potter, Granger, do you have any problem with this?"

"No." Hermione and Harry said in unison.

"Then so be it. I will confirm with Dumbledore about the procedure, and we will get rid of this... sticky situation." She hesitated, but then turned towards the doors of the hospital wing.

"What should we say when he wakes up?" Hermione inquired to no one in particular.

"Perhaps that he just fainted." Madam Pomfrey suggested.

"No, that will take a damper on his macho-ness, how about if we say he was found unconscious in the corridor, and was brought here?" Harry shrugged.

"And what, someone came from behind and gave him a good smack across the head?" Hermione objected.

"It's the best idea we have." Harry rolled his eyes. "We'll just say that we never found who hit him!"

"But... Ugh, fine." Hermione agreed reluctantly.

To this day, Ron still does not know who exactly hit him across the head, but he has a high suspicion that it was Malfoy, and is still perplexed by the whole mystery.


End file.
